bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Light and Darkness: Zen vs. Kanade
"No! Pls! Have mercy!" The arrancar, begging for his life as a gun is pointed at his head. BANG! The sound was clear, the arrancar's life has ended as the bullet pierced through his skull and to his brain. "Such scums you hollows are........Begging for mercy...Please..." A man in a red trenchcoat named Zen said as he grinned. "Oh dear..." said a young lady with short pink hair, watching what just happened. "Why would you kill him like that" she asked after recovering from her initial shock. "Why?" Zen turned his attention to the girl, blood from the arrancars he killed stained his glasses. He took it off and wipe the blood off. "Coz its fun that way." "It was still a living creature you know..." she said with a sad expression on her face. "I wonder......Would you still say that if those Arrancars are eating your flesh? Or maybe not flesh but your love ones?" Zen put his gun inside his coat as he stared at the girl's eyes with his own red ones. "Being naive will not help you live, girl." "You shouldn't attack others without being provoked..." said Kanade in an arguing sort of way. "There was absolutely no reason to kill him off just like that..." she added after a moment. Zen started to laugh at Kanade's statements, finding it too naive for him. BANG! ''A bullet passed through Kanade as it pierced through an arrancar behind her. "You were saying, little girl?" "In that case, he attacked me first...I would have stopped him myself and made him stop fighting...before you fired off those guns of yours..." said Kanade with confidence. "Stop him? Well, as I can see, with that level of power of yours, if I haven't shoot, I might be joining in your funeral." Zen mocked as he bended his head down a bit. "I restrict my power level here so that I don't accidentally kill any of the creatures here." answered Kanade, annoyed by this man's love of violence. "I see......Another coward's way of talking out." Zen continued with the insults, trying to teach Kanade, ''in his own way. "I'd much rather talk than settle things with meaningless bloodshed." she argued in response. Using shunpo. Zen got in front of Kanade, his gun pointed at her stomach. "Then what if the situation tells you something different?" he asked, smiling. "I guess that words won't get through to you then..." muttered Kanade as she used shunpo to get away from the madman. She then drew her rapier and held it in front of her defensively. "I find words as overrated, I'd rather shoot myself than saying useless words." With his signature move, Zen fired off bullets randomly without taking aim. "Oh dear..." said Kanade watching Zen firing off multiple rounds from his gun. She then swung her rapier in a quick series of slashes and cut the bullets that would have hit her in two. Expecting that his opponent will have no idea about his bullets' special properties. Zen quickly made the sliced bullets around Kanade release a spear-shape objects that aimed at her head. Noticing something slightly offputting about those bullets, Kanade made a quick shunpo backwards to try to evade the attack. When she reappeared, there was a small cut on her cheek "That was some trick you had up your sleeve..." said Kanade. She then held her sword to her chest and said "Rend the infinite darkness, Sanzen" and her rapier grew wider and longer with new golden crossguarn with a ruby gem placed in the center of it. Then suddenly, beams of light formed around Zen and shot towards his arms and legs. "Oooohh....." Zen was quite surprised on Kanade's display of skills though not enough to actually hold him off. His limbs that should be bleeding by now passed through the beams of light. Controlling the dark matter below him, he send a wave of it to Kanade like some sort of water.